


If you ever feel sad, this might cheer you up!

by CATastrophe_Claws



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crack, Fluff, How Do I Tag, No Plot/Plotless, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATastrophe_Claws/pseuds/CATastrophe_Claws
Summary: I wrote this because I was bored and thought that this might cheer up people if they are in a sour mood. The first chapters I'm posting are preeeetty old though. Sorry if they're cringy. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll be happy to write them! If they are appropriate that is.Have a wonderful day! Enjoy!
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	1. The Beginning of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> You might be able to tell that my favorite character is Four, as I keep having him cause a lot of weird shenanigans. I'm sorry for everything you have to witness (not really though). Sorry if I made any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

**The Chain**

_Warriors added Time, Wild, Wind, and 5 others to the chat._

Warriors:  
I have gathered you all here today for an important meeting

Four:  
You got bored and needed something to do, didn't you.

Warriors:  
Yep

How'd you figure that out so quickly?

Four:  
Just a lucky guess.

Legend:  
I'm out

_Legend left the chat._

_Legend has been added to the chat._

Warriors:  
You can't escape from me!

_Uh oh! No cursing is allowed!_

Legend:  
...

What the _fudge_ did you do Warriors!!

Warriors:  
:)

Hyrule doesn't like cursing so I put a stop to it

Hyrule:  
I mean, it's fine. I don't mind it.

Warriors:   
There will be **no** cursing on my watch

Wind:  
Awww man

Hyrule:  
Ok. That's fine too.

Legend:  
UGHHHHHH

Warriors:  
:)

Legend:  
I hate you

Warriors:  
:(

Sky:  
Don't worry Warriors, I like you.

Warriors:  
:D

Oh also, cursing is immature so that's another reason.

Legend:  
If cursing is so immature then why is it considered adult language?! 

Warriors:  
Oh crap you're right...

Wind:  
For once.

Legend:  
I hate you as well

Wind:  
Thanks! I hate me too!

Legend:  
... why are you like this?

Wind:  
Idk because life?

Legend:  
Mood

Sky:  
I-

What???

Twilight:  
What is even happening

Hyrule:  
Weird stuff.

Wild:  
I don't know but I love it

Time:  
Of course you do.

Wild:  
What's that supposed to mean

Time:  
Nothing of importance.

Wild:  
Wat

Warriors:  
ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!

We need to focus

Wind:  
Weren't you the one who got off track?

Warriors:  
Be quiet

ANYWAY, before I was so rudely interrupted

What do you guys want to talk about

Legend:  
You made this whole group chat thing and you don't even know what to talk about?

Warriors:  
I _just_ came up with the idea of making a group chat!

Cut me some slack!

Legend:  
Literally no one says 'cut me some slack' nowadays

Warriors:  
You just did

Legend:  
...

fair point

Hyrule:  
Hey guys I have to go.

I'm kinda lost, but I think I have a _slight_ idea on where I am.

Legend:  
HOW did you get lost?!

You literally just left my house

Time:  
Hyrule was at your house?

Legend:  
Yeah, we were practicing magic together

Hyrule:  
I don't know!

I'm sorry!

Legend:  
_Sigh_ as long as you find your way back, I'll be happy

Hyrule:  
Ok!

Bye!

Wind:  
Bye bye!!

Sky:  
Have a nice day!

Time:  
Be safe, Hyrule.

Hyrule:  
Bye bye! You too! I will!

_Hyrule disconnected from the chat._

Warriors:  
Legend, did you really just type _sigh_ (bye 'rule)

Legend:  
Yeah (you better not still be lost at midnight)

What about it

Warriors:  
Nothing

Legend:  
I thought so

Wild:  
Ok, um

Weird question

Does anyone like to set things on fire? (Bye Hyruleeee)

Twilight:  
Wild no (good night)

Wild:  
Wild yes

Legend:  
I'm fine with fire

I'm pretty sure Four likes messing with it too

Twilight:  
LEGEND NO

Four:  
Yeah, I like fire. Sometimes. (Bye Hyrule)

Twilight:  
FOUR!

DONT ENCOURAGE HIM

TIME!!

Time:  
You're on your own, Pup.

Wind:  
OOOOOOOH

Twilight:  
Why is everyone betraying me today

Legend:  
Sucks to be you

Twilight:  
Gee _thanks_

Sky:  
It's okay, Twilight. I'll stay on your side.

Twilight:  
Thank you Sky

You're my only friend

Warriors:  
What about me :(

Twilight:  
Do you like to set things on fire and then laugh about it like a maniac?

Warriors:  
No

Twilight:  
Fine, you're my friend

Warriors:  
Cool!

Wild:  
So

Legend, Four

We need to make our own little group chat

Four:  
Sure.

Twilight:  
No, please no

Legend:  
Fine with me

Wild:  
Yay :D

Twilight:  
WHY

Warriors:  
Aww we still didn't talk about anything interesting :(

**The Fire Starters**

_Wild added Four and Legend to the chat._

_Wild changed his name to The Wild Fire._

_Wild changed Legend's name to The Raging Fire._

_Wild changed Four's name to The Calm Fire._

The Wild Fire:  
Welcome, fellow Fire Starters

The Raging Fire:  
Seriously

_'The Raging Fire'_

The Wild Fire:  
I couldn't think of anything else

That's what you got

The Raging Fire:  
Whatever

The Calm Fire:  
Why did you want to create a group chat, O great Wild Fire?

The Raging Fire:  
Please don't call him that

The Wild Fire:  
Well, dear Calm Fire, I wanted to propose an idea

What if we meet up and talk around a GIANT campfire?

The Calm Fire:  
Will there be S'mores?

The Wild Fire:  
Sure

Why not

The Raging Fire:  
...

I guess, but only for the s'mores

The Wild Fire:  
Yayyy!


	2. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**The Chain**

Time:  
Did Hyrule ever make it home?

Warriors:  
I think so

Hyrule:  
Yep!! :D

Time:  
Good.

Twilight:  
Speaking of lost/missing people, does anyone know where Wild, Four, and Legend are?

They're not answering my texts

Wind:  
Nope

But I do know that Sky is still sleeping

He stayed at my house to draw seagulls with me

Pls send help he's snoring really loud

Hyrule:  
Awwww

That was nice of him!

Time:  
I'll come help you, Wind.

I don't want to deal with anything else today.

Wind:  
Okay thanks Time :D

Time disconnected from the chat.

Twilight:  
But what about Wild, Four, and Legend?

Warriors:  
I'll try to contact them

Maybe they'll answer me.

**Warriors to Four**

Warriors:  
Hey, where are you?

Four?

Four

Four

Four

Four:  
Yeah?

Warriors:  
Well, now I know to say 'Four' four times to summon you

Anyway, Twilight's worried about where you, Legend, and Wild are

How come you never answered his texts?

Four:  
1) Twilight's always worried about where Wild is 2) I'm out camping with Wild and Legend and 3) I didn't answer his texts because I was busy and I had my notifications turned off.

Warriors:  
Oh, okay

And yeah, I guess Twilight is always worried about where that little gremlin is

Oh that gives me an idea

Four:  
Is it a good idea?

Warriors:  
I think so

You'll see

**The Chain**

Warriors:   
Wild, Four, and Legend were out camping apparently

Twilight:  
Why?

Wild:  
Because we felt like it

Legend:  
And s'mores

Wild:  
That as well

Warriors:  
They live!

Oh and-

_Warriors changed Wild's name to Forest Gremlin_

Forest Gremlin:  
Hmmm...

Wind:  
Loll

Time:  
It makes sense.

Forest Gremlin:  
I dont know whether I love it or hate it

Sky:  
Can we change everyone's name?

Warriors:  
Sure :)

Twilight:  
Why sky, why

I thought we were friends

Sky:  
I'm sorry! I just thought it would be funny.

Twilight:  
...I guess

_Warriors changed Hyrule's name to Lost Boi._

Lost Boi:  
I'm not always lost.

But sure, this is okay.

_Warriors changed Twilight's name to Cowboy._

Forest Gremlin:  
Eyyy

Cowboy:  
why

Just- just why

_Warriors changed Time's name to Father._

Father:  
I am honored.

Cowboy:  
Whajfkrneklsdn

Legend:  
Oh yay Twilight's dead

Cowboy:  
Hey!

_Warriors changed Legend's name to Pantsless Rat._

Pantsless Rat:  
I hate you even more now

And that's alot

Wind:  
Lollll That's the best name ever!

Cowboy:  
_W h e e z e_

Pantsless Rat:  
I hate you as well

Lost Boi:  
Do you mean you hate Twilight or Wind?

Pantsless Rat:  
Y e s

_Warriors changed Sky's name to Brave Cucco Tamer._

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Yay! :D

_Warriors changed Wind's name to Pirate._

Pirate:  
Le gasp!

Arrrrrr me mateys

_Warriors changed Four's name to Rainbow God._

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Why 'Rainbow God'?

Pirate:  
More importantly, why isn't Four responding?

Warriors:  
I know how to get him here

Four

Four

Four

Four

Rainbow God:  
I have been summoned.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Oh, I see why now.

Pantsless Rat:  
Stop being so dramatic

Rainbow God:  
How dare you disrespect me!

Also, I thought we had some good quality bonding time the other day, why are you hating on me?

Pantsless Rat:  
Because I can

Rainbow God:  
...A solid point.

Father:  
You know Warriors, you still have to change your name.

Warriors:  
Oh, right!

Rainbow God:  
Can you let me be moderater as well? I have an idea.

Warriors:  
Is it good?

Rainbow God:  
I think so, and if you don't like it you can always change it back.

Warriors:  
Hmmmm true

I guess I'll let you be moderater

_Rainbow God has been upgraded to Moderater._

_Rainbow God has changed Warriors's name to Captain Nสrciรรiรt._

Pirate:  
Lolllllll

Father:  
Fitting.

Pantsless Rat:  
HA!

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
I knew you would do this

Whatever, I'll keep it

Rainbow God:  
Why thank you, mortal, for keeping it.

Pantsless Rat:  
Oh goddesses stop being so dramatic Four!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! Remember to take care of yourself!


	3. Don't let Four have coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**The Wolfie Protection Squad**

Wild Child:  
Hey there buddy chum pal friend buddy pal chum bud friend fella brother amigo pal buddy friend chummy chum chum pal I don't mean to be rude my friend pal home slice bread slice dawg but I gotta warn ya if you take one more diddly darn step right there I'm going to have to diddly darn snap your neck and wowza wouldn't that be a crummy juncture, huh? Do you want that? Do wish upon yourself to come into physical experience with a crummy juncture? Because friend buddy chum friend chum pally pal chum friend if you keep this up well gosh diddly darn I just might have to get not so friendly with you my friendly friend friend pal friend buddy chum pally friend chum buddy

Old Man:  
What in the world

Twink:  
Well then.

Wolfie:  
What happened this time?

Wild Child:  
Four stole my chocolate chip cookie

It was the last one!

Old Man:  
Four?

Twink:  
I will neither confirm nor deny such lies, but I will say this, you can go make some more yourself.

Wild Child:  
>:(

Twink:  
>:)

Wild Child:  
>:0

Twink:  
(•`0 '•)/)

Wild Child:  
I-

I'm scared now

Wolfie:  
I don't get paid enough for this

Wild Child:  
You don't get paid at all?

Wolfie:  
Exactly

Twink:  
/)(• < •)/)

Old Man:  
Good job, Wild.

Now Four is only talking with faces.

Twink:  
;)

Wolfie:  
WILD YOU'VE CORRUPTED HIM!!

NO THE LAST NORMAL PERSON!!

Old Man:  
Excuse me?

Wolfie:  
Oh yeah, you're normal as well

Old Man:  
Thank you.

Wild Child:  
Should we be running for our lives

Four's not usually like this

Twink:  
>:D

Wild Child:  
Oh no-

** The Chain **

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
Can someone please explain to me why Four has a manic grin on his face?

He's sitting next to me at the library

Rainbow God:  
>:0

Cowboy:  
Not this again!

Pantsless Rat:  
I-

Pirate:  
:/

Rainbow God:  
:0

>:)

Pirate:  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ・: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Rainbow God:  
>:O

/)(•`0'•)/)

Pirate:  
/)(•`0'•)/)

Lost Boi:  
What

Father:  
Is this how young people talk nowadays?

Cowboy:  
No Time, this is how weirdos talk

Rainbow God:  
-_-×

Pirate:  
>:O

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Four are you alright?

Rainbow God:  
(b^ヮ^)b

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Alright...

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
Are you sure?

Rainbow God:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lost Boi:  
Okay...

Forest Gremlin:  
I know you had a chocolate chip cookie Four, but did you have more sugar because one cookie can't cause this much a difference

Did you drink a lot of coffee or something?

Rainbow God:  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

~7 cups

Cowboy:  
Oh goddesses

Pantsless Rat:  
You need more self control

Rainbow God:  
-_-

Are you sure you should be talking, Pantsless Rat?

Pantsless Rat:  
...

Oh crap, you're right

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
He speaks!!

It's a miracle!!

Father:  
Four usually has the most self control (along with me). If he doesn't have self control then the rest of us are doomed.

Forest Gremlin:  
I'm dying (of laughter don't worry Twilight)

Cowboy:  
(You better not be dying Wild)

Pirate:  
Lollll

Lost Boi:  
I'm so confused.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
I'm confused as well, Hyrule.

Lost Boi:  
Well, at least I'm not the only one.

Father:  
Oh, the joys of youth.

Cowboy:  
Can it 'Old Man.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! Remember to take care of yourself!


	4. The Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**The Youth**

Blue:  
Did you have to rename the group chat 'The Youth'

Wind:  
Yep

Time said it not me

Blue:  
Whatever

Wind:  
Oh also

how come u all had so much coffee as Four?

Green:  
Red

Vio:  
Red.

Blue:  
Red!

Red:  
Sorry? :<

Wind:  
It's fine

As long as u don't die

Red:  
I won't!! :D

Blue:  
We'll see about that

Red:  
Hey! :(

Green:  
Blue

Blue:  
What! He's always running off! He's going to get himself hurt!

Red:  
Awww you care about me! /)(◕ヮ◕)/)°☆*;

Blue:  
Shut up!

Green:  
Awwwwww

Blue:  
SHUT UP!!

Green:  
Okay okay

Vio:  
Blue caring about us? Never heard of it.

Blue:  
I hate you

Vio:  
Exactly my point.

Wind:  
Okay

That happened

Anyway!

Do u guys want to hang out and play mario kart or..?

Red:  
Yeah! :3

Green:  
Sure

Blue:  
No

Red:  
Blue please!! (●w●)

Blue:  
I can just _feel_ the puppy eyes

Ugh, whatever I'll come

Red:  
Yay! \\(^ヮ^)/

Green:  
Vio?

Vio:  
I guess I can come.

Wind:  
Yes!

Prepare to be crushed!

Blue:  
Not if I crush you first!

**At Wind's House**

"What!" Wind and Blue exclaimed at the same time.

"How'd you do that!?" Wind asked, dumbfounded. Red shrugged.

"Good luck?" He answered.

"Uh huh, good luck. Sure. You probably cheated or something," Blue glared at Red. Red gasped.

"I would never do that!" The red-clad boy pouted.

"Okay guys. enough. Red won fair and square," Green did his best to stop the oncoming argument and reassure everyone. They were playing Mario Kart and the stats looked like this:

1\. Red as Princess Peach  
2\. Blue as Bowser  
3\. Wind as Mario  
4\. Green as Luigi  
5\. Vio as Rosalina

"Hmpf! Well at least I'm not last," Blue huffed. Vio just rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I don't usually waste my time playing pointless games," Vio retorted.

"But you just played a 'pointless game' with us," Red said, confused.

"I only played this game with you all because you're my family," Vio looked away.

"Awwww!" Wind laughed. "That was cute!" Vio glared at him while Red and Green fought to stifle their laughter.

"I didn't think you would ever say something like that," Blue blinked.

"That's because you don't think," Vio stated.

"Hey!" Blue yelled.

Once the laughter died down, Wind asked, a little hesitant, "Hey guys?" Everyone directed their attention to the youngest member of the group. "I know this a big change of subject, but I've been wondering for a while. Why don't you tell the others about your ability to split?"

"Uh... well..." Red trailed off. He had his hand placed on the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"They wouldn't understand," Blue finished. "They would just think that we're insane."

Wind tilted his head in confusion. "Why would they think you're insane?" He asked.

The colors exchanged glances. It was silent until Green spoke up. "If we told them and we started acting like how we usually do when we're merged, like talking to ourselves and switching personalities and all that, they might think we're just crazy."

"But you can prove it by showing them the sword and splitting in front of them," Wind reasoned.

"That's a good point, but it would still be strange to us, the others knowing I mean. We don't usually tell anyone because the last time we did... it didn't end well. We're lucky that when you found out, you understood. Not everyone can and that might effect the friendship we have with the others," Vio explained. The others nodded.

Wind nodded as well, then averted his gaze elsewhere. "Right, sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys upset or anything."

"Oh no! You're fine! We expected you to ask this question eventually! We just didn't expect you to ask it now," Red comforted Wind.

"We'll let you know if we change our mind about telling the others. We probably won't, but if we do, we'll tell you," Blue offered.

"Really?" Wind asked.

"Yeah. It's all fine and dandy," Green smiled. Blue turned towards him.

"No one says that anymore. You should go join Warriors and Time in the 'old phrases' club. It would suit you well," Blue teased Green.

"Hey! I was just trying to be reassuring!"

The mood in the room quickly turned happy again as the friends bickered and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! Remember to take care of yourself!


	5. Twilight's had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**The Fire Starters**

The Wild Fire:  
Hey Legend

Legend

Legend

The Raging Fire:  
Oh goddesses _what_

The Wild Fire:  
I have an idea involving Warriors and fire

The Raging Fire:  
I'm listening

The Calm Fire:  
I would be concerned, but I'm used to this by now.

The Wild Fire:  
Lol

** The Chain **

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lost Boi:  
What the-

Rainbow God:  
This seems normal.

Father:  
Are you okay Warriors?

Pirate:  
Why r u screaming?

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Warriors?

Cowboy:  
Why...

I want peace for one day. Just _one_ day.

Forest Gremlin:  
Sorry to hear that Twi but as long as you're friends with us, you'll never get a peaceful day

Cowboy:  
How fun.

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
GO AWAY RAT!!!

Pantsless Rat:  
NEVER!!!!

Father:  
What happened this time?

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
THE RAT'S CHASING ME WITH A FIRE ROD!!

Rainbow God:  
And why are you texting while you are running?

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
I DON'T KNOWWWW

I NEED HELP!!!

Forest Gremlin:  
That's what you get for stealing my cake!!

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS YOURS!!

Cowboy:  
How come when Four stole your cookie, you just complained, but when Warriors took your cake, you made Legend chase him with a fire rod?

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
IT'S NOT FAIR!!

Forest Gremlin:  
If I chased Four with a fire rod, I would be dead the next day.

Pirate:  
True

Lost Boi:  
That's... concerning

Cowboy:  
Huh

Rainbow God:  
Thank you, Wild, for knowing what would happen if you crossed me.

Father:  
_Sigh_ I'm too old for this.

What happened to the normal Four?

Rainbow God:  
Coffee. Just _Coffee_.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
I'm scared now.

Cowboy:  
Note to self: never let Four have coffee again.

Father:  
Agreed.

Rainbow God:  
Welp, I just ruined coffee breaks for me.

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
UH HELLO?!?!?! I'M STILL BEING CHASED BY A MANIAC!!!!

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
I'll come help!

Cowboy:  
I'll come too...

**Wolfie Protection Squad**

Wolfie:  
I no longer wish to adult. From now on I shall remain a cozy burrito. If you need me I will be in my fluff tortilla.

Wild Child:  
You used a meme!!!!!!

I'm so proud

Old Man:  
There goes another one. Dang.

Twink:  
What made you want to quit being an adult?

Wolfie:  
E V E R Y T H I N G

Twink:  
Understandable. Have a nice day.

Old Man:  
Is there anything you want to talk about, Pup?

Wolfie:  
We might have to add Legend to this chat

Wild Child:  
You told him?

Wolfie:  
He found out.

Apparently he figured it out a while ago. 

He just never said anything because he figured it was a secret and he'd want to be treated the same way if I found out a secret of his.

Twink:  
That was nice of him.

Old Man:  
Agreed.

Wild Child:  
Welp here goes nothing

_Wild Child added Legend to the group chat._

_Wild Child changed Legend's name to Detective Legend._

Wolfie:  
Did you seriously have to add him now?

Detective Legend:  
Yeah, why am I here?

Old Man:  
This is a group chat for the people who know about Twilight's furry little problem.

Wolfie:  
Yeah let's not call it that

Please

Detective Legend:  
You mean how Twilight can turn into a wolf?

Old Man:  
Yes.

Wild Child:  
Detective Legend figured it out!! :D

Detective Legend:  
Oh, goody. Wild's here. So great.

Wild Child:  
I know!! I'm amazing!

Thank you, Legend!

Detective Legend:  
I didn't-

You know what, nevermind.

Wolfie:  
I agree with you 100%, Legend.

Wild Child:  
Awwwww

Everyone's so nice

Twink:  
Yeah, nice.

Detective Legend:  
Pffft!

'Twink!' That's hilarious.

Twink:  
Let me remind you I can go get coffee anytime I want to.

Wild Child:  
OOHHHHHH

Wolfie:  
Please don't.

Detective Legend:  
Dang it.

Well, I tried.

Twink:  
I love having power.

Old Man:  
We know, Four.

We know.

**The Chain**

Lost Boi:  
Uh guys?

Pantsless Rat:  
What's wrong?

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Is everything okay??

Lost Boi:  
I think Twilight's dead.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
What?!

Lost Boi:  
I mean, he's not actually dead. He's just laying his head on the lunch table. 

Oh, and, uh, he's not moving much.

Pantsless Rat:  
What did Wild do?

Lost Boi:  
What?

Pantsless Rat:  
Wild did something, I swear. Wild's reckless decisions always end in Twilight crying or something.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Twilight doesn't cry???

Pantsless Rat:  
Yeah, but I know he wants to.

Lost Boi:  
I think Wild was climbing a tree so that he could jump Warriors again.

Pantsless Rat:  
There's your explanation to the problem.

Lost Boi:  
Oh okay.

Thanks!! :D

Pantsless Rat:  
Np

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Wait, again??

What do you mean again?!

_Later in the day_

Forest Gremlin:  
If I hit myself and it hurts, am I strong or am I weak???

Pantsless Rat:  
You're stupid.

Forest Gremlin:  
Oh... fair point

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
Wha

Pirate:  
???

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
What's happening??

Cowboy:  
He has a test tomorrow that he hasn't studied for and he's distracting himself from his panic with random thoughts.

Lost Boi:  
And how do you know this?

Cowboy:  
Experience

Father:  
I truly do not understand kids today.

Rainbow God:  
Me neither, and I'm a part of those kids.

Forest Gremlin:  
If people are born deaf, what language would they speak in?

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
Why are you asking these questions!!!

Pirate:  
Uh-

Cowboy:  
Wild please

Stop

Forest Gremlin:  
Who taught the first teacher?

Pantsless Rat:  
Oh goddesses shut UP

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
I never knew you could be such a philosopher, Wild.

Rainbow God:  
Oh, that gives me an idea.

_Rainbow God changed Forest Gremlin's name to Secret Philosopher._

Secret Philosopher:  
W O A H

NEW ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: SOUND SMART FOR ONCE

Cowboy:  
Sigh

I always say this, but why

Father:  
Blame Hylia.

Cowboy:  
What?

Father:  
Everything's always Hylia's fault.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Is it though?

Father:  
Yes.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Okay, I'll respect your opinion.

Father:  
Thank you, Sky.

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
For a second there I thought someone was gonna die

Lost Boi:  
Me too.

Secret Philosopher:  
If a tomato is a fruit, does that mean ketchup is a smoothie?

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
UHHH

Cowboy:  
Wild.

Lost Boi:  
I-

Pantsless Rat:  
Shut up!

Father:  
Huh, I never thought about that.

Pantsless Rat:  
Well usually people don't think about that.

Secret Philosopher:  
If you can drink a drink, can you food a food?

Cowboy:  
I want to throw my phone into a lake and then throw Wild in with it, electrocuting him instantly.

Pirate:  
Oh

Rainbow God:  
That happened.

Secret Philosopher:  
Uhhhhhh

Pantsless Rat:  
Thank you, Twilight. 

That's exactly what I was thinking.

Father:  
Are you okay, Twilight?

Lost Boi:  
Yeah, are you alright?

Cowboy:  
No.

No I am not.

Rainbow God:  
I was wondering when this event would happen.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Should we be concerned???

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
Probably 

Cowboy:  
I'm questioning all my life decisions now.

:(

Secret Philosopher:  
Im sorry!!!

Im just stressed

Pirate:  
https://youtu.be/ur48jVNNlKk

Pantsless Rat:  
What.

Secret Philosopher:  
Oh, thanks Wind.

Pirate:  
:D

Father:  
Let's not have anymore deep thoughts today, Wild.

Pantsless Rat:  
Yes please stop.

Secret Philosopher:  
Fine...

Cowboy:  
Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! Remember to take care of yourself!


	6. Sky loves to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so short. Enjoy!

**The Chain**

Pirate:   
uh Sky fell asleep on me

What do I do he looks so peaceful

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
You invited him over to your house again? This is like, the third day in a row he spent the night there.

Pirate:  
Aryll likes him. A lot. They're like, best friends despite the big age gap. It's kinda sad tbh

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
That _is_ sad geez. Sky needs normal friends his age for once

Cowboy:  
I'm normal what are you talking about

And he has his Zelda

Pantsless Rat:  
Are you saying you're not normal, Captain Narcissist? Because you both are around the same age

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
Well I'm certainly more attractive than most thank you very mych!

*much

Pantsless Rat:  
Pffft "mych"

You may look pretty, but you're really stupid.

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
Hey! I corrected it! And I'm not stupid! I'm way better at coming up with strategies than you, and you need to be smart to do that!

Pantsless Rat:  
I guess I'll give you that

But you're still pretty dense sometimes, pretty boy

Captain Nสrciรรiรt:  
>:(

_Rainbow God changed Captain Nสrciรรiรt's name to Pretty Boy._

Pretty Boy:  
I-

Four! I know I'm pretty but Legend's the one who said "Pretty Boy" so I don't want it!

Pirate:  
Lolll

Lost Boi:  
I think it suits you well, Pretty Boy.

Pretty Boy:  
Not you too Hyrule!

Rainbow God:  
If you want to change it you can. You have the power to do so.

Pantsless Rat:  
Yeah Pretty Boy 

You can change it

Pretty Boy:  
...

Pantsless Rat:  
You like it don't you

Pretty Boy:  
No! I just think it's a waste of my time to change it!

Pantsless Rat:  
It literally takes two seconds to change it

Pretty Boy:  
Shut up!

Pirate:  
Why does everyone always forget the main reason someone started texting in this chat? SKY'S STILL SLEEPING ON TOP OF MEH

Father:  
I'll help you with Sky again, Wind.

Pirate:  
THANK YOU I CAN'T BREATHE HELP

Lost Boi:  
Where were you this whole time?

Father:  
I was making sure Wild and Twilight wouldn't die. Wild from setting himself on fire, and Twilight from panicking about Wild setting himself on fire.

Lost Boi:  
Oh.

That makes sense.

Father:  
Yeah.

I need some time to relax a bit later today. Don't bother me then.

Lost Boi:  
Yes sir!

Pantsless Rat:  
Aight

Pretty Boy:  
You have my word, Time

Father:  
Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day! Remember to take care of yourself!


	7. S O U P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little thing I wanted to add. It's from the LU discord server, so it's a bit chaotic haha. Enjoy!

**The Chain**

Secret Philosopher:  
s o u p

Lost Boi:  
Soup?

Why soup?

Secret Philosopher:  
S o u p is all mighty

S o u p is all knowing

Pretty Boy:  
Uh

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Should we be concerned?

Father:  
This is Wild we're talking about. He'll be fine, Sky.

Brave Cucco Tamer:  
Oh

True

Cowboy:  
...sigh...

Rainbow God:  
Why are you saying soup, Wild?

Secret Philosopher:  
S O U P

Pantsless Rat:  
Well then

Pirate:  
S  
O  
U  
P

Cowboy:  
NO WIND NO

Secret Philosopher:  
:D s o u p

Pretty Boy:  
You know what

This must be done

_Pretty Boy changed Secret Philosopher's name to S O U P._

S O U P:  
s o u p :D

Cowboy:  
I hate you

Pretty Boy:  
Hate is a strong word, Twilight

Cowboy:  
And I have a strong feeling.

It's a perfect word.

Pretty Boy:  
True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day! Remember to take care of yourself!


End file.
